An electronic whiteboard is developed from a common whiteboard. The electronic whiteboard may perform information communication with a computer. For instance, when the electronic whiteboard is connected to the computer, the content on the computer may be displayed on a screen of the electronic whiteboard; and a meeting or teaching environment with a large-screen display may be created to facilitate demonstration or explanation for a user.
After a conventional electronic whiteboard is connected to a computer, during the demonstration or explanation of the user before the electronic whiteboard, if it is needed to switch a page displayed on the electronic whiteboard to a next page or to open other documents stored in the computer, the user needs to return back to the computer and perform corresponding operations on the computer so as to achieve the switching of the display content. Thus, the user may need to frequently go back and forth between the electronic whiteboard and the computer during the demonstration or explanation. Therefore, the operation can be cumbersome; the time can be wasted; the use experience of the whiteboard for the user can be affected; and the participation effect of participants can be hindered.
In addition, most electronic whiteboards are in a wired connection with the computer, causing spatial positions of the electronic whiteboard and the computer to be limited, and hence use of the whiteboard is inconvenient. Moreover, as a connecting cable between the electronic whiteboard and the computer tends to be damaged, the information communication between the electronic whiteboard and the computer can be blocked, and hence normal display cannot be achieved.